


Moonlit haze

by ee_ee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/ee_ee
Summary: A little moment in Kuroo’s post-break up process.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Moonlit haze

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-neutral reader.
> 
> Inspired by Olivia Rodrigo’s Driver’s Licence!

There were many things Kuroo Tetsurō disliked, like losing an argument to someone he doesn’t fancy, or how much trouble he has in trying to tame his wild bedhead, or accidentally crossing a line he shouldn’t have, and the list could go on for a while if he were to divulge. But nothing, and he means absolutely _nothing_ , will ever compare to the pale moonlit nights in suburban Tokyo’s winter.

The hushed giggles, the tender kisses, the raw bearings, the love shared between two warm, shivering breaths — there was truly nothing Kuroo disliked more than these memories. These precious, haunting pieces of love held in trembling palms and frozen fingers beneath the moon’s frigid gaze — he didn’t like any of it one fucking bit, and yet... Kuroo finds himself unable to rid of them. He finds himself unable to forget and let go. Unable to unfurl his hands and set them free from his heart, to set himself free from _you_. You who he sees at every turn of a corner. You who he hears in every crunch of snow beneath his feet. You who he feels at every glance of the moon above him.

You, who left with more than half his heart in your hands, beating and bleeding and he desperately wants it back.

But as the nebulous haze of his frosted breath cloud the moon and its gentle gleam, Kuroo allows his eyes to shut. He allows himself to see your smile, to hear your laugh, and to feel the affection from your fingers. He allows himself this one moment, just this once, to be engulfed by love again — by _you_ again. By the moon. By the cold. By the familiar streets. And by every single fracture of a memory carved in your shape... before he continues trudging on the familiar path ahead and let’s his distaste for what _was_ set in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on 14 February 2021 (Tumblr; [@kuroowo](https://kuroowo.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
